


Yours, Mine, and Ours

by Turtles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Canon verse, Domesticity, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes back from the shops and he and Harry have kitchen sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours, Mine, and Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly inspired by the thought of Harry taking Louis' sweater off and saying 'Oops' when he dropped it, which for some reason didn't actually make it into the fic.

Louis gets home from Tesco’s dropping the bags by the red wall on their kitchen floor, kicking off his shoes by the front step. He shakes his hair loose from his pony, and takes off his headband before he gets the small headache they always give him if he wears it for too long.

Putting the refrigerated goods away he pops open a bag of crisps to eat as he goes, tossing vegetables in the proper drawers for them because he knows Harry gets finicky if he doesn’t. He’s tossing in some spaghetti squash into a little cubby when he hears the soft, sleepy shuffle of Harry coming into the kitchen.

“Hey,” Harry mumbles, wrapping himself around Louis after he closes the refrigerator definitively. “Did you get in and out of the shops okay?” 

Louis nods and runs a hand down Harry’s bare smooth back, resting his hand at the top of his pants, fingers dipping into the waistband of his underwear. “Took a couple of pictures, but wasn’t anything too crazy. Could breathe at least.”

“That’s good,” Harry sleep slurs against his mouth, and that’s really all it takes for them to be kissing lazily against the kitchen counter. Harry’s hands slipping underneath his sweatshirt and feeling the soft skin of his stomach, trailing backwards to feel the small of his back. 

“Izzat my sweatshirt,” Harry breathes against Louis’ neck, bending his head low to press kisses against his adam’s apple. Louis hums assent and presses a hand to Harry’s chest to move him back a step. Whining at being pushed back Harry’s hands stayed tangled in his clothes.

With a quick move Louis hops up on the counter drags Harry back in with his legs. Wraps them around Harry’s waist so they’re pressed together with a soft sigh and says, “Smells like you. My tattoo. Isn’t it more our sweater?”

“Does look good on you,” Harry concedes, more focused on rubbing his semi between Louis’ legs, cock fattening up in his boxers from the warmth of Louis and their kisses.

They kiss softly, little licks into each other’s mouth and soft hands in each other’s hair. “Would it look better on the floor?” 

Harry shakes his head, says, “Keep it on,” while popping open the button on Louis’ jeans. Louis nearly falls when Harry pulls all the way back and _yanks_ them down, sliding him forward on the granite countertop. He has to hold on to the edge while Harry giggles and untucks the hems from his ankles. 

Harry moves back in between Louis' legs before sliding to his knees. The height of the countertop letting him press kisses against his thighs. "Come down here," Harry says, reaching for the waistband of Louis' briefs. 

Louis shrugs and says, "I'm quite fine up here thanks." 

Harry bites at his thigh hard, making Louis yelp. He slides off the counter so his cock is reachable distance to Harry's mouth and fingers. Harry slides Louis' boxers down his legs until he can kick them off. Pulling him in by the back of his thighs Harry licks across Louis' hip, biting down at his hip and pulling the skin into his mouth with a suck. Worrying it between his teeth so that it'll bruise. 

Hands work their way into Harry's soft hair, they tug slightly and Harry just seems to suck harder at Louis' hip bone. Louis groans his head falling back, "You are such a brat. You attack me in the kitchen and you don't even get your mouth on - oh!"

Louis moans out when Harry's hot mouth falls on his balls, sucking softly at them and licking underneath them to the space between them and Louis' hole. "Please," Louis lets out, and Harry finally brings a hand to hold the base of Louis' dick and take him into his mouth. 

A whimper comes out of Louis mouth softly when he feels Harry's tongue slide across his head, foreskin pulled back so that Harry can lip softly at the soft tip of his dick. 

Head bobbing up and down Harry pulls Louis into his mouth with soft sucks and removes the hand at the base of his dick to go down even further. Louis’ cock pushing into the fuck wet heat of Harry's mouth. Louis can feel the soft tongue licking as best as it can as Harry goes down.

Harry pulls back and starts jacking Louis off quickly, "Are you gonna get my sweater dirty with your come?"

"Shit," Louis says, "I wasn't."

"Now you will?" asks Harry.

Louis nods, "If you want me to."

As if in answer Harry ducks back against Louis' balls, wetly sucking at them with little smacking noises that should be disgusting but just get Louis hotter. Harry comes back up to the head of Louis' dick, licks messily around the head, getting the bitter taste of Louis’ precome in his mouth. 

"Fuck, Harry," Louis breathes out. Harry looks kind of wonderful on his knees drooling for his cock. 

"Are you close?" Harry asks, and Louis nods bringing Harry's head closer to him by his hair. Harry turns his head to where the bruise on Louis' hip is, bites against it while sliding his spit wet hand up Louis' dick until he's making this choked off hot noise of almost pain. Spurting hard and up over the sweatshirt like he promised Harry he would, so that the next time Harry wears it to bed, or to watch tv, he'll remember Louis coming all over himself for Harry in their kitchen.

Louis has time to maybe breathe for a second before Harry is standing up and kissing him messy and wet and turning him around so his ass is to Harry. “You bought lube right?”

Louis snorts and stretches over to find a bag that wasn’t put in the refrigerator, rummaging in it for the bottle of lube he’d discretely hidden between bananas and zucchini. Penis jokes.

He passes it back to Harry and leans back against Harry’s chest. Harry’s hands slide down Louis’ back and don’t stop until he has an asscheek in each hand. He squeezes hard and presses up against Louis, dick having come out at one point and slipping against Louis’ bum.

Harry inhales deeply at the top of Louis’ head, squeezing his ass again and moaning, “I can’t wait to marry your arse.”

Louis laughs and rubs back against Harry, “Well, you could fuck it for now.”

Harry pulls back a smidge and Louis hears the click of the lube opening, but instead of fingers questing against his asshole Louis feels a slap of lube against his thigh, “Oi! Missed a little did ya?”

Harry just rubs more lube against his other thigh and steps outside Louis’ leg, squeezing them together with a, “Nah, didn’t miss.”

Harry’s cock slides between the tight space of Louis’ thighs heavy and big, makes Louis flush all over even if he’s not completely hard again. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ middle, would almost feel like a comforting hug if his dick wasn’t hard and rubbing against him in steady thrusts.

Harry’s pressed so close to him, Louis can feel every breath against his sensitive neck and every time he dicks forward between his legs it nudges the sensitive space behind his balls. Harry’s fucking faster, letting loose these little strangled moans that almost make Louis wish he was getting fucked for real. Makes him ache all over with the force of Harry’s want, hard again.

Hands slide up to Louis’ nipples, rubbing hard against him until he lets out a whimper from the stimulation. Harry kisses Louis’ neck, kisses that make soft sounds against him when Harry pulls away. “Love you,” Harry pants out.

Louis pushes his hips back harder against Harry, holding his hand where it’s fixated on the bruise on Louis’ hip. “Love you too, always.”

Harry’s grip tightens and his fucks get a little rougher, the countertop digs into Louis, and it _hurts_ where Harry bites him when he comes, knows that one will look fresh in the morning.

Harry pants against the back of Louis’ neck for a second, letting his dick slip out from between his thighs, come and lube making Louis’ wet and uncomfortably squelchy.

There’s a moment of silence and then Harry hears, “You know. I’d love you more if you’d wank me off.”

Harry cackles against the soft fabric of the sweatshirt, now apt for name with Louis’ sweat, but wraps a relieving hand around Louis’ cock while he does so, bringing him off with a few quick strokes.

\- 

The next morning Harry walks downstairs and curls up on the couch by Louis in a gray ‘Hi’ sweatshirt. Louis pouts at him says, “That’s mine.”

Harry shrugs with a smile, “Well, mine’s all dirty isn’t it? And besides, it’s more ours right?”

Louis makes sure that Harry comes at least twice over the sweater before realizing he won’t be able to wear it again without thinking of this and getting hard. Harry, sprawled halfway between the couch and floor just looks satisfied.


End file.
